User talk:WolfRaiden11
Hello, WolfRaiden. While I regret welcoming you to the wiki like this, there are a few issues that have come to the staff's attention; namely that the page Wolf Raiden violates a handful of our Article Policy statutes. (For reference, said policies are the Wikification and Crossover rules under the Content Guidelines). Under normal circumstances, we would delete the page at once, as per the crossover rules. However, because you're new and probably haven't had a chance yet to examine the wiki policy, I've decided to give you twenty-four hours to do as you want with the page. You can either fix the page by removing the crossover content (namely Hero Factory references and names pertaining to real-life material are restricted) and bringing it up to wiki standards, or you can transfer the page's contents to the BIONICLE Crossover Wiki where such crossover content is encouraged. If you want the former, I'm willing to help you bring it up to wiki standards. If you don't respond to me or change the content of your page, I will assume you are choosing the latter option and I will go ahead and delete the page after twenty-four hours. Once again, I regret having to welcome you in this fashion. I hope this doesn't discourage you from our humble wiki, and I look forward to helping you with whatever you choose. [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 00:10, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Hello, Im here to inform you that i was about to re-edit the page, but until then, it got shut down so i was wondering if theres a way to get that page back, if you have a suggestion please inform me Regards, WolfRaiden11 --- Hello again. I'll restore the page right now. Please revise everything as soon as possible. Leave a message on my talk page if you think you are done or need any help. Now, a few things on Talk Pages. I completely understand why you erased my first message; however, there are a few things all new wiki users should know about talk pages. As you can see on my own talk page (as linked above), we never erase messages on our talk pages, especially if we want to reference something. I've restored my original message for that reason; don't think it's to rebuke you or something. What's more, whenever we want to leave a message for someone else, those are left on their respective talk pages instead of our own. Finally, always sign your message with your signature, or ~~~~ to remind people it's you. With the exception of the second statement, this is (as far as I can tell) universal across all wikis. Hope that helps! EDIT: Just saw your message on my own talk page. No worries; just bring the page up to standards in the next few days and everything will be great. I look forward to seeing what you produce for this community. --''[[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']]'' 01:11, August 1, 2017 (UTC)